community_discordfandomcom-20200214-history
Moderation Policies
Here at the Wikia Community Discord, we believe participating users should be mature and follow common sense. As such, we have only one official rule. If you are a user of the server, please follow the one rule of the server. Some examples of being a dick: * Racist, sexist, homophobic, transphobic, or other just-not-nice comments. * Talking off-topic excessively when you're not in a social channel (currently and are our social channels). The channel sometimes feels like a social channel, but things are generally kept on-topic with the current conversation, and we ask that you redirect silliness to . ** This includes botspam outside of ! * Annoying other people, who will probably tell you if you're doing this. * Getting people to do any of these things on places outside of this Discord (incl. but not limited to Wikia, other Discord servers, etc.) * Posting unsolicited Discord server invites (consult with a squid before doing this please). * Just not being a nice person. Moderation actions Please understand that as squids, henceforth known as mods, we don't ever want to actually take these actions. Many of the mods agree that we do not want the Discord to turn into Community Central Chat 2.0 and would like to cultivate a more mature and thoughtful userbase than CCC! Rule № 1 is vague enough to allow mods to use their discretion, and to allow them to quickly get rid of trolls without ruining their day. The mod who takes action will normally choose which of these actions to do, and will ordinarily start low and escalate if needed: you will probably be warned before being kicked, and you will probably be kicked before you're banned. If it's clear that you're just here to troll or otherwise cause trouble by being a dick, you will probably just be kicked/banned. If you are warned/kicked to stop doing a thing, don't do the thing. Even if you think the thing is fine, it is much better to talk to the mods about why the thing is fine (you may be requested to PM a mod). If you are banned then you don't have to worry about not doing the thing anymore, because you won't be allowed back. Unless expressly stated, we generally do not offer unbans unless we think we've made a mistake. Closing thoughts As mentioned earlier, we like to believe users will; behave with maturity and common sense here, which is exactly the reason why we don't have more restricting rules. We understand people make mistakes, but we're also of the belief that if you choose to be a part of this Discord, you should be able to conduct yourself maturely in general, and especially if you are asked to do so. We want to create a good environment where people can talk and have a good time, and it's worth noting that the average age of the Discord is higher than the average age of places like CCC. As such, childlike behavior (message spam, annoying PMs, switching names constantly, etc.) is generally not tolerated! Category:Server